


[podfic] small victories

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X, Blood and Violence, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Leia is not a good person, Mission Fic, Podfic, Sith Leia Organa, she is a sith y'all, spoilers for the rebels finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Sabine wasn’t afraid.Leia needed to make her afraid.
Relationships: Ahsoka Tano & Sabine Wren, Leia Organa & Sabine Wren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[podfic] small victories

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [small victories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033568) by [darlingargents](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents). 



**Coverartist:** **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:** Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Sith Leia Organa, Blood and Violence, Imprisonment, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mission Fic, Happy Ending, spoilers for the Rebels finale, Leia is not a good person, she is a sith y'all, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X

**Length:** 00:10:55  
  
 **Download Link:** You can stream or download this podfic as **[an mp3 right over here](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars%5d%20small%20victories.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
